


In Her Eyes

by RipperShipper



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Gen, Lost Love, Tragedy, Wrongful Imprisonment
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-21
Updated: 2013-06-21
Packaged: 2017-12-15 17:10:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 862
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/851960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RipperShipper/pseuds/RipperShipper
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Insert scene for the finale, set pre-Hannibal comes to talk to Will. He could fight against what Hannibal thought, he could fight against Jack, but when she accused him, he fell. Will Graham/Alana Bloom</p>
            </blockquote>





	In Her Eyes

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first Hannibal fic! I've been terrified to get inside the minds of these characters, but I want to give it a shot.
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own any aspect of Bryan Fuller's masterpiece.

The clean, scratchy, blue fabric teased his skin with every breath. The darkness of the cell sent the slightest flicker from the hallway lamp flitting across his eyes, blinding him with the reminder of where he sat. So, so still.

The prisoner in the next cell had been moved – driven to near madness at his screams in the night. Even the guards were wary of him. His muscles had forgotten how to smile, but Will Graham felt a surge of humor at the thought. Even if he was who they said, it was hard to do much damage on little food, no sunlight, and on the other side of the iron bars he once put others behind.

He knew who he was. Will Graham, FBI consultant and psychology professor with the academy. He was special. He saw within killer's minds, but he knew who he was. He did not become them. He was not Garret Jacob Hobbes – despite the condescending assurances of both his boss and psychologist.

No. He did not kill Abigail Hobbes.

He did not kill any of them.

So why did he suddenly feel so unsure?

The sharp clang of the sliding cage door at the end of the hall startled Will out of his thoughts, though he remained seated. Why bother moving for yet another terrified guard with yet another shaking tray of barely edible muck?

"Will?"

A soft, female voice landed gently on his ears, but he dared not turn. No one visited him in person, and Alana only rarely even appeared in his dreams. He wouldn't scare this vision away. Not today. Not when he needed her so badly.

"Will."

"Alana." He sighed happily to his headspace.

"No, Will." She assured. "Here."

Blinking in confusion, Will turned his head to the bars, entirely stunned to see Alana Bloom staring back at him, her eyes red and swollen with recent tears.

"You came." He whispered.

"Of course." She wanted so desperately to look away from the sadness in his eyes, but she needed to really see him. She needed to know what she already believed to be true.

"How are you?" She asked, knowing the stupidity of her question.

"Better." He replied. Her eyebrows shot up in surprise. Will noticed and felt the odd sensation of true amusement stir low in his stomach. "I mean, I think I'm seeing more clearly. I don't have headaches anymore."

"Oh." Alana said. "That's good."

The tangible silence oozed uncomfortably between them through the cracks in the moisture of the dank hallway.

"Alana – "

"Will – "

"You go first." She insisted.

Will took a moment to look at the floor, afraid to even ask his question lest the answer ruin him.

"I didn't do this, Alana." He whispered. "You know I didn't kill them, right?"

The light drained from Alana's eyes and Will had his answer before she opened her mouth.

"No," Will murmured. "No!"

"Will, please." Alana pleaded.

"I DIDN'T KILL THEM!" He screamed.

Alana stared in horror as the cap on Will's frustration burst and the long pent-up screams of Hannibal's torture came flying out through his mouth, his hands, his eyes.

"YOU…HAVE…TO…NO…I SWEAR…" Will panted through chocking breaths as his fingers clawed at his hair, fruitlessly search for the words to convince the only person he still trusted that he was innocent. Instead, only blood seeped from his scalp, staining his fingernails, branding him in the color Alana would only ever see him in again.

"Guard!" Alana screamed in panic. Her heart broke for the man she loved, and even though the evidence was staring her in the face, even though a part of her believed he was guilty, she couldn't watch him suffer like this.

"Dr. Bloom!" Barney ran down the hall, fearing for Alana's safety.

"Please," she rasped. "Help him, please."

Barney quickly unlocked the cell and tackled Will to the ground, pinning his still frantic hands behind him as he writhed and screamed and kicked and begged.

"Dr. Bloom, the sedative, from my bag!" Barney instructed. Alana wiped the tears that blurred her vision and forced herself to find the needle.

"Dr. Bloom, HURRY!" Barney urged as he fought to keep Will from hurting himself any further.

"I have it." She spat as she ran to Will's side and jammed the needle into his arm against Barney's warnings and protests.

Tears streamed down her face, soaking her cheeks and falling limply onto Will's.

"I'm so sorry." She cried. "God, I'm so sorry I didn't help you sooner."

Sobs wracked her body as she gazed into Will's eyes, at least determined to stay with him until he succumbed. She felt a tickle against her hand and realized his fingers were seeking hers with the last of his muscle power. The wetness around his own eyes begged her forgiveness and she let her fingers find their way around his.

He couldn't feel his face, but in that moment, Will Graham felt the attempt at a smile surge through his nerves just as he drifted into unconsciousness.

She didn't believe him now, but maybe, just maybe, in time, he wouldn't be a monster in her eyes.

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted Alana to save Will SO BADLY in the finale and then it just didn't happen and I hate everything so I had to write fic. Yup. Drop me a line if you enjoyed! 3 I hope you all are not dying too badly from feelz.


End file.
